Luchando juntos hasta el final
by Luthien99
Summary: Ni quien soy, ni como me llamo, ni mi pasado, ahora importan. Lo único importante des de ahora, es en lo que me quiero convertir. Busco venganza y no parare a hasta conseguirla. Me llamo Rim, y he dejado atrás mi hogar para estar al servicio de Gandalf. Sola cabalgare hasta Edoras, para cumplir mi cometido. Quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre, pero muchas cosas se impondrán en mi c
1. Chapter 1

-CAPÍTULO 1-

NADA ERA COMO LO HABÍA PLANEADO

Nada era como lo había planeado, nada era como creí. En pocos instantes toda mi perspectiva de la vida había cambiado. Todo cuanto yo anhelaba había concluido y todo lo que yo quería, todo, había quedado atrás.

Un fuerte nudo me apretaba la garganta, y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no entendía como me sostenía en pie.

Tenía miedo. Y el pulso acelerado de mi corazón se podía oír desde aquí hasta mi hogar. Pero mi hogar estaba lejos, había dejado atrás todo, y ahora no sabía volver. Y las cosas antes claras, revoloteaban de aquí para allá en mi mente, perforando toda la realidad, antes existente.

Me vi envuelta por un paraje grisáceo y verde, era un bosque, el bosque de Fangorn. Sin color y sin vida. Aunque en aquel lúgubre lugar algo se movía, susurraba a mis espaldas.

Me gire. Pero no había nada.

Solo aquel oscuro lugar, que se extendía hasta más allá. Los árboles, arrugados y encorvados, sostenían ramas con oscuras verdes hojas en las puntas.

Todo lo que me envolvía era sombra, oscuridad y no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos arboles a lo lejos.

Lo antes conocido de aquel paraje, eran solo recuerdos, recuerdos escondidos en mi mente, con miedo a sacarlos a la luz, por el dolor que producían. Aquel antes verde vivo lugar, había sido consumido por la tristeza y la guerra.

No sabía por dónde había llegado, no sabía cómo salir. Pero la intención que me embarco hasta allí, no era huir.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y las piernas no me respondían. Me tire al suelo, y quise gritar, pero no pude. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban contraídos y me costaba respirar, tenía tanto miedo, que la voz no me salió. Tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba cerca, alguien que no conocía, y al que no podía ver.

Una sensación de temor y ansiedad me envolvía, y al caer al suelo, no pude levantarme. Allí me quede, temblando y con la respiración alterada.

Estaba tumbada una pequeña llanura en medio de aquel lúgubre paraje. Mire al cielo, pero los árboles cubrían cualquier claro que se podría encontrar en el bosque.

Todo aquello era tan real, me frote los ojos, pero no me desperté de esa pesadilla. Di golpes en el suelo, sin resultado alguno, solo ensuciarme las manos, y arañarme con guijarros de tierra.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera perdido? Que me encontrara sola, perdida, sin nadie. ¿Por qué después de tan glorioso día que era, o que iba a ser, el día había acabado de esa forma tan espantosa?

Los horrores del pasado estaban floreciendo en mi mente.

La noche se cerraba y aunque el cielo estaba negro, no se veían estrellas. Los arboles crujían, y en medio de aquel lugar todo era oscuridad, ya no se veía nada, era una negra realidad que rápidamente me envolvía. Me sume en mis pensamientos y una terrible memoria inundo mi mente.

Antes de que la guerra llegara éramos una familia de campesinos que vivíamos en Rohan, una familia normal. Mi hermana y yo, siempre criadas entre el amor que nuestros padres nos habían concedido.

Yo la pequeña de la casa, me crie entre los aldeanos, combatiendo, jugando. Y mi padre, valiente soldado del rey, me enseño a manejar la espada como aun igual.

Una familia unida, fuerte.

Pero la guerra devasta todo lo que alcanza y, al morir mi padre combatiendo en batalla, nuestra familia decayó. La guerra deja rastro, y lo destroza todo a su paso.

Me había escapado de mi hogar -o de lo quedaba de el- con la espada de mi padre, y el coraje y la valentía suficiente para huir. Mi madre y Rínail, mi hermana mayor, habían huido con el prometido de esta. Y habían buscado refugio en el Abismo de Helm. Allí donde muchos de los aldeanos del Folde Oeste, que durante el ataque se habían refugiado, pero no yo.

Yo había huido, no sabía dónde, ni sabía porque. Simplemente las ganas de gritar, correr, saltar, y escapar, se habían hecho presa de mí. La muerte de mi padre fue un golpe muy bajo para mí, todo mi mundo se había vuelto gris. Así que me fui, aquel mismo día en el que él tenía que volver de la batalla en Isengard. Sin más dilación, ni demora salí corriendo. Sin mirar atrás. Sin saber las consecuencias, que aquello comportaría.

Mi intención era volver, pero ahora estoy perdida, y no sé el camino de vuelta.

Mi padre solía decir que cuando estas perdida y no sabes por dónde has venido, lo importante no es de dónde vienes, si no ha donde quieres llegar.

Eso fue lo que me plantee, necesitaba huir, pero no quería ser una cobarde, no quería huir del problema. Quería enfrentarme a la situación, luchar, luchar como lo había hecho mi padre, hasta el final.

Luchar por Rohan. Por la Tierra Media.

Después de reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin cesar. Como una cascada incesante de recuerdos indomables.

La noche estaba muy avanzada y pronto amanecería, y apenas había dormido.

Cerré los ojos, y el cansancio de mis piernas y mis brazos se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, y no recuerdo nada más de aquella noche.

El ruido de mi caballo, atado a un árbol, resonó y consiguió despertarme. Un chirriante y sordo sonido que Aldor, mi caballo color caramelo hacía, no era el habitual.

Era su aviso de peligro.

Abrí los ojos por los estruendos, y me incorpore. Me puse enseguida en pie.

Los árboles parecían haber cambiado de sitio, y el lugar había aquerido otro tono más luminoso, más abierto.

Camine hasta Aldor, que relinchaba fuerte. Saltaba, y se hubiera escapado si no fuera por la cuerda que ate a la silla y a continuación aun árbol.

Acaricie su sueva hocico y se calmó, aun así el caballo seguía nervioso.

Saque la espada, y la empuñe. Sabía que no estaba sola en el bosque.

El miedo de la noche anterior se había esfumado. Solo quedaba mi valentía, y mi orgullo estridente.

Sentí como alguien se movía tras mío, me gire. Pero no había nadie, solo una sombra que se movía, esbozando siluetas que se perdían en el aire.

Una luz brillo a mi espalda, y la espada callo de mis manos.

Me gire, podía sentir latir mi pequeño corazón bajo la armadura de hierro que protegía mi furia interna.

La luz cegó mis ojos, y al intentar reaccionar, la fuerte luz fue dando forma aun una detallada silueta. Que se adornó con un color blanco deslumbrante al mirar. Un anciano encapuchado se dibujaba, a la vez que la luz se apagaba.

No podía ver nada, estaba desarmada, y totalmente desprotegida de aquel extraño.

Lo tenía todo en mi contra.

El anciano encapuchado que aparentemente tenía ante mí, me resultaba familiar. Aunque mi orgullo incesante, pudo conmigo y rápidamente volví a coger la espada, que no tardé en levantar y apuntar al hombre.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-. Grite. – ¡Déjate ver!-.

-No necesitas saber quién soy, joven Rim hija de Ándar-. La voz del anciano cobraba un tono meramente familiar, y conocido, al mismo tiempo que la luz cegadora que lo envolvía cesaba. –Apuesto cualquier cosa a que ya lo sabes-. La luz blanca se apagó.

En efecto, yo conocía a aquel viejo encapuchado. Era Gandalf el Gris, aunque ahora era no era del todo Gris.

Me arrodille, guardando la espada, y volví a incorporarme.

-¡Gandalf!-, conocía muy bien a ese mago. Mi padre era gran amigo suyo, y varias veces había venido a casa.

Aunque en aquello momentos no quería que nadie me molestara, y la presencia de nadie, era del todo agradecida. Gandalf era diferente, el traía a mi mente momentos alegres de antaño junto a mi padre.

-¿Querida Rim, que haces en Fangorn tú sola?-. Dijo el mago. –Dime ¿Dónde está tu padre?-.

-Mi padre murió, Gandalf-. Pude notar como el rostro del anciano cambiaba, y adquiría una tonalidad más pálida. –Marcho a la batalla en Isengard. Volvió hace dos días, muerto, con todos los demás, que con el habían partido.

Note como se me desgarraba el corazón.

-Lo siento mucho querida-. El anciano se acercó a mí. Tenía en la mano derecha una vara, que no soltó en ningún momento. Coloco su mano izquierda libre, sobre mi hombro. –Pero dime, ¿Dónde está tu madre y tú hermana? ¿Y porque no estas con ellas?-.

-Atacaron el Folde Oeste, y fuimos al Abismo de Helm, pero a un día de camino a la fortaleza, me escape-. Mi voz sonó cortante, y el anciano retiro la mano de mi hombro. –Quería volver, pero me he perdido. Mi madre y Rinail, supongo que estaran a salvo-.

-¿Desconoces si llegaron o no?-. Dijo preocupado el Mago

-No tengo noticias de ella, desde que me garganta se contrajo. – ¿Crees que estarán bien?, estaban con Lédar, el prometido de Rínail, y su familia-.

-No por mucho tiempo-, dijo Gandalf desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte. –Un mal se cierne sobre Rohan, algo que cambiara mucho las cosas-.

Un rugido proveniente de mi estómago, resonó en el bosque. Y el mago me miro, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien no ha comido en muchos días-. Me miro. Y saco de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba cruzada en el hombro, Pan de Lembas.

-Genial-, rugí sarcásticamente. Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ese pan, pero en esos momentos no estaba para ser refinada. Así que cogí el pan, y lo comí con ganas.

El mago soltó una leve carcajada, y poco a poco note como cobraba mis fuerzas de nuevo, y volvía sentirme mejor.

–No alcanzo porque razón has decidido dejar a tu familia, pero me parece que esa elección no ha sido del todo acertada. No deberías haber dejado tu vida en manos del bosque-.

-¿Qué problema tiene este bosque?-.

Mordí el pequeño trozo que quedaba del Pan.

-Eso está por ver, querida Rim-.

Trague y, mi estómago volvía a estar lleno. Mágicamente aquel pan, te fortalecía. Podía llenar el estómago, con un simple mordisco, de un hombre fornido. Magia élfica.

Mire extraña al mago. ¿Tan mal estaba la Tierra Media en esos momentos, que hasta un simple bosque podía ser peligroso?

-Apresúrate, debes ir al Abismo de Helm. Cabalga hasta la fortaleza y protege a tu familia-.

-No puedo. Quiero luchar, quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre-. Puse mi mano sobre la espada. Y alce el tono de voz.

-Eso no está en mi mano disponerlo. Sois una dama, vuestro sitio no está en el campo de batalla. Aunque me asombra la espada que está en tu poder-, hizo una pausa. -Es peligroso andar por estas tierras, mas ahora, desprotegida y a las puertas de una guerra-.

-Dejadme acompañaros, estaré vuestras órdenes. Como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo vos, por mi padre-. El mago miro otra vez al horizonte.

El hombre estuvo callado durante un buen rato.

-En eso si puedo ayudarte-. Gandalf camino hasta mi caballo y le acaricio el lomo, susurrándole algo en élfico al oído. –Cabalgaras hasta Edoras, bajo mis órdenes, y darás el aviso de mi llegada en tres días-.

-Cuente conmigo Mithrandir-. Pensé en un detalle pequeño antes de subir al caballo. -¿Entonces no me acompaña?-.

-Lo siento, pero ese el precio que tienes que pagar. Si quieres ayudarme tendrás que enfrentarte tu sola a la llanura hasta llegar a Edoras-.

-No me escucharan-.

-Ese es el punto débil de tu misión. Confió en ti, hasta el punto de dejarte toda responsabilidad de avisar mi llegada, para que no sea peligroso. Debes hablar directamente con Eomer. Si él no te escucha o no esta, haz todo lo posible para comunicárselo a Eowyn, ella escuchara tu aviso, puesto a que su esperanza yacerá destruida –.Hizo una pausa, -Su rey sufre enfermedad y no de fácil curación. Pero antes de ir en su ayuda, necesito más compañía. Y en tres días volvernos a vernos en el castillo dorado-. Me ayudo a subir al caballo. –Aldor sabe cómo llegar a Edoras. Te sacara del bosque, recuerda, no te detengas por nada. Cabalga veloz y no mires atrás joven Rim. Confió en ti.

-No le fallare-.

Entonces Aldor relincho y se adentró aprisa entre los árboles.


	2. Chapter 2

-CAPÍTULO 2-

LA LÚGUBRE VISION DEL BOSQUE CESO

Pronto la lúgubre visión del bosque ceso.

La llanura se extendía ante mí, y en el horizonte el sol se alzaba en el cielo. Con un color rojizo como acompañante.

La brisa primaveral revotaba en mi cara, y removía mi oscuro cabello, que bailaba con el aire.

Aldor cabalgaba veloz, como si la vida le fuera en ello. La ventisca de la mañana no cesaba. Algo maravilloso, pues al salir de Fangorn, agradecí al cielo aquel aire fresco y libre. Y las vistas abiertas al horizonte, que parecían que nunca acabaran.

Recordaba la estada en el bosque, y las palabras del Mago como si todo hubiera sido un extraño y confuso sueño, fruto de mi imaginación. Pero sin duda alguna, todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

Aunque ahora tenía muy clara cuál era mi intención, no quería distraerme de las ganas de luchar que me embargaba. Tenía sed de venganza, pero aunque mi realidad me lo prohibía, yo seguía sumergida entre los pensamientos de estar en una guerra, y luchar defendiendo, hasta la muerte.

Las montañas se veían a lo lejos. Montañas que se elevaban hasta las nubes, cubriendo el sol, dejando sus laderas en penumbra. Con los picos blancos y helados.

Mi situación ahora era esta; estaba al servicio de Gandalf, y tenía que cumplir con esta pequeña misión. Tenía que avisar al pueblo de Edoras, que él y su compañía llegarían para ayudar a su rey.

El rey Theoden, por lo que había escuchado en el Folde Oeste, sufría de una enfermedad de la mente, que se había apoderado de él. Algunos creían que no le quedaría mucho tiempo en el trono. Otros en cambio, creían que no era una enfermedad, sino que se hablaba de un embrujo que el rey poseía. Un embrujo que el Mago Blanco dominada, reclamando la soberanía de esas tierras.

La situación, ahora de Edoras, no era como la de antaño. Las viejas costumbres murieron para dar paso a la pobreza que se extendía rápidamente en el reino.

Así que supongo que Gandalf ayudaría en su llegada al Rey. Pero por lo que sabía de los magos, Gandalf no poseía tanto poder como el mago blanco, Saruman. Pero el sabio anciano seguro que tenía algún plan.

Volvía a estar hambrienta, ya era casi mediodía. El sol cubría el cielo fervientemente, y sobre mi cabeza los rayos caían y dejaban un dolor agudo que me provoco mareo. Juntos, el dolor de cabeza, el hambre y el mareo hacían de mi viaje algo tan horrible como andar por las tierras de Mordor.

Pero tenía que resistirme, solo quedaba unas cuantas millas más, y llegare a Edoras. Parare en alguna colina para pasar la noche, pero para eso aún quedaba todo el día a galope.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero el paisaje parecía inacabar. Un paisaje monótono, que poco a poco se apagaba dejando paso a la tarde que cernía sobre las montañas. Anochecería pronto, y tenía que encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pasar la noche.

Aunque mi previsora mente se había guardado en el mugriento pantalón un trozo de aquel asqueroso pan de Lembas, y aunque tenía una fuerza que crecía por momentos de sacarlo y comérmelo de un gran mordisco, no podía hacer eso, tenía que resistirme y esperar a que pudiera parar a descansar y comerlo mañana antes de continuar mi duro camino.

Poco a poco dejaba atrás los picos nevados que se divisaban en él norte, entraba en la visión de la gran llanura de Rohan, y allí a lo lejos las grandes montañas que se extendían a su alrededor.

Las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento, y tanto Aldor como yo, necesitábamos descansar. Aunque el día, había sido agotador, no se había hecho lo suficiente largo como para caer en demencia. Así que en una pequeña explanada desierta, al lado de un árbol sin hojas, pare a Aldor, que al bajar de él se quedó a mi lado, esperando alguna recompensa por la dura jornada que el caballo había aguantado. Rápidamente saque un trozo del pan y se lo di, sin dudar. Aún quedaba para mí, para poder comer por la mañana.

Note un fuerte nudo en mi estómago, estaba sedienta, y tenía mucha hambre. Incapaz de sostenerme en pie, me tumbe a los pies del caballo. Recogiendo entre mis manos mí cabello. Y ahogándome en un mar de lágrimas, de las cuales no pude hacer nada para remediarlo. Todo ese tiempo estaba llorando más que nunca. No era justo, pero nada podía hacer para evitar aquella sensación de temor, pero a la vez de estar haciendo lo correcto.

No podía evitar aquellas lágrimas, que sin sentido alguno que pasara por mi mente estaban rebeldemente sin control, brotando de mis ojos.

Aunque algo en mi interior me decía que si lo sabía, un dolor punzante se apodero de mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y aferre mis manos más a mi torso. Arropada por mí misma, caí en un sueño profundo.

El sueño comenzó y lo primero que vi fue una pequeña aldea, repleta de gente. Un gran mercado era el centro de atención de los aldeanos que paseaban por la plaza.

Un joven miraba desde la lejanía, pero como todo aquello solo era un sueño, de repente estaba a su lado, en una bonita colina, y una graciosa y brillante puesta de sol. Otro muchacho se acercaba desde atrás, queriendo interrumpir aquella relajada conversación de la cual solo oía un ruido extraño proveniente de la boca del chico sentado a mi lado.

-¡RIM! -. Gritaba el chico que se acercaba, distrayéndome de los ruidos sordos provenientes de Halez, el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado. Mi mejor amigo.

Me gire y pude distinguir aquel curioso rostro que gritaba mi nombre y se acercaba a mí. Eothan. Mi amigo de la infancia, junto a Halez, los tres habíamos vivido en aquella bella aldea, -de la cual estaba segura cual era-, miles de aventuras, que jamás cambiaría por nada. Aunque Halez ya no existía en aquella imagen, la cual provenía de mi mente, ahora estábamos Eothan y yo, empuñando dos espadas de madera, y batiéndonos en un pequeño duelo, en un caluroso atardecer.

Veía todo aquello desde el punto de vista de otra persona, me podía ver a mí, podía ver mi radiante sonrisa. Y los hermosos ojos de Eothan.

-Sabes que no puedes ganarme-. Interrumpió el, mientras colisionaban las espadas de ambos. –Soy mejor luchando que tu-.

-Te he demostrado miles de veces que no, egocéntrico-, decía mi reflejo, con un tono muy radiante.

Las espadas seguían colisionando cada 2 segundos, nos matábamos con las miradas, pero en aquellas asesinas miradas había un pizca de amor, que ambos sabíamos que existía. Y que nuestro orgullo reprochaba, y negaba ante cualquier duda.

-Ríndete Rim-. Dijo él. –No quiero hacerte daño-.

-¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?-.

-Yo no soy como Halez-.

-No le metas en esto Eothan-. Dije riendo entre dientes.

-¿A caso tienes tu miedo de enfrentarte a mí? el fanfarrón.

-Más quisieras, soy mucho mejor que tú una pausa. –Y lo sabes-.

Su espada dejo a la mía sin movilidad alguna, entonces se acercó a mí, susurrándome algo en el oído.

-Tengo miedo a que te paso algo, y no poder protegerte-. Cuando en ese instante se acercó para besarme, empuje al chico y le desarme dando un fuerte golpe en su espada.

Su espada callo le callo de las manos. –Has perdido-. Le grite.

-Esto no ha acabado preciosa-. Se agacho, y dio un brinco para alcanzar otra vez la espada de madera, debatiéndonos otra vez en ese absurdo duelo.

Y la imagen cambio otra vez.

Un hogareño fuego de chimenea alumbraba la estancia. Un pequeño salón adornado con alfombras y cuadros de tela. Dos mujeres adultas hablaban y se mantenían al margen de mí, que miraba las llamas de la chimenea, sin importarme lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

-Mañana es el día madre-. Decía la más joven, Rínail. Mi hermosa hermana mayor. – ¿No has recibido nada más sobre él desde el último ataque?-. Decía con la voz entrecortada.

-No hija, nadie sabe nada sobre ellos-. Las dos se daban la mano por encima de la pequeña mesa.

Yo seguía allí, escuchando aquellas últimas palabras. Y en mi mente resonó aquellos pensamientos. Mi padre volvía a la mañana siguiente, pero nadie sabía nada de ellos desde hacía semanas.

-Mañana todo será como antes-. Decía mi madre, mirándome. Pero yo no le correspondí. –Todo volverá a ser normal-.

Y aunque la imagen cambio, yo seguía mirando el rostro de mi madre, que seguía intacto a pesar de tener el rostro pálido, y lleno de lágrimas. Entonces me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos en el camino que entraba a la aldea, con muchas más de las familias conocidas, también llorando. Y corriendo despavoridas en otra dirección. Pero yo no me veía como las otras veces, ahora era yo allí quieta observando aquel desolador panorama, sin poder moverme ni gritar.

¿Por qué lloraba toda aquella gente? ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

Entonces me gire, y vi miles de cuerpos de soldados tendidos muertos, y una hueste de orcos a sus pies, que corrían hacia nosotros, armados y con sed de sangre. Venían a por nosotros simples aldeanos indefensos rodeados de mujeres y niños.

Tras de mí, la aldea ardía, y la gente gritaba.

Todo se tornó negro, y un nudo apretaba mi estómago, y mi garganta respectivamente. Sentía como mi interior se desgarraba, y aunque todo estaba en negro, los gritos de la gente se oían.

Mi voz se unió a la de los aldeanos, pero la mía no se escuchaba.

Ansiedad, esa era la palabra que describía la fuerte emoción de sentía en mi pecho. Quería correr y despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla que había revivido el peor de los momentos de mi vida. La muerte de mi padre, y el ataque a Folde Oeste.

Abrí los ojos.

Desperté de aquel sueño, y vi el cielo azul. El sol se alzaba rojo. Aunque la ansiedad a un estaba a flor de píe, sentí que ya no tenía miedo, sentí que aquello era cosa del pasado y que tenía que vivir ahora mi momento.

Tenía que partir pronto, pues ese día llegaría a Edoras.

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón un trozo de pan de Lembas, y me lo metí en la boca de un bocado. Lo engullí con rapidez y me sentí reconfortada de nuevo, di mil gracias en silencio a Gandalf, y me pregunte como estaría, y si nos veríamos pronto.

Cuando me vi dispuesta subí rápido al caballo, y con un leve golpecito en el lomo, Aldor comenzó a cabalgar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Era plena mañana, y el sol brillaba con un tono rojizo, con el cual la tierra adquiría una tonalidad más apagada.

Aldor cabalga veloz, e intente olvidarme de la pesadilla de la cual hacia unos instantes me había escapado si parar a pensármelo dos veces.

Halez.

Mi madre y Rínail.

Mi padre.

Eothan.

Si era doloroso pensar en ellos, pensar que algo malo les hubiera pasado. Aunque mi padre había muerto su recuerdo era doloroso, ahora estaba en esa fase de negación. No obstante aunque mi interior asimilaba su muerte, era duro poder soportar ese peso.

Desconocía el paradero de mi madre y mi hermana, por lo que me sentía totalmente culpable, porque las había dejado solas. Pero sabía que el prometido de Rínail, Ledar era un gran caballero, y las protegería de cualquier peligro.

Halez, aquel amigo incondicional, aquel hermano con el que podía contar para todo. Nos habíamos criado juntos desde siempre y jamás me había separado de él. El no saber de su paradero me mataba, él nunca había sido muy amigo de la lucha, y siempre lo tenía que salvar de aquellos conocidos matones de la aldea.

Un último rostro atravesó mis pensamientos. Eothan. ¿Por qué me atormentaba tanto, pero a la vez sentía aquel nudo asqueroso en mi estómago al ver su rostro? Simplemente sentía algo que jamás nadie me había hecho sentir. Aunque lo odiaba por ser como era, algo me atraía fuertemente a él. Y el no saber dónde estaba, o lo que le podía haberle pasado me atravesaba el alma como una flecha envenenada.

Todas aquellas personas a las que yo más apreciaba y amaba, eran justamente aquellas por las que luchaba y seguía adelante con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mi corazón. Perder uno más de aquellos sería algo muy difícil de asimilar. Mi vida había cambiado desde la muerte de mi padre, la manera de ver las cosas era ahora muy diferente, y la manera de actuar frente aquel problema.

Poco a poco el mediodía fue cogiendo forma, dejando atrás la tenue luz y adquirir ese brillo inscribible del sol.

Y al sobre pasar una pequeña colina, me dispuse en una explanada, que no tenía ningún árbol ni arbusto. El final de aquella explanada daba paso a una elevación, una gran colina en la que se podía divisar un castillo dorado a la luz del sol, que brillaba reluciente. Casas bajitas que adornaban la colina, y dando rienda a mi imaginación lo supe, había llegado a Edoras.


	3. Chapter 3

-CAPÍTULO 3-

ALLÍ ESTABA

Allí estaba. Al fin había llegado a mi destino.

'Edoras, y el castillo dorado de Medusen'. Dije para mis adentros.

Un castillo dorado se alzaba en la colina, y las pequeñas casas adornaban la ladera. Los aldeanos subían y bajaban la colina, paseaban por las calles y podía ver como jugaban los niños. La guerra aún no había llegado a Edoras, pensé, pero poco tardaría.

Me apresure en cabalgar hasta la entrada a la colina, tenía que hablar en cuanto antes con Eomer. Entonces la duda me encogió, ni siquiera sabía cómo era Eomer. El saber que no me iban a escuchar, y que mi palabra no iba valer nada, me hacía estremecer.

¿Quién iba a escucharme?

Con este peso encima a un no descargado pude ver como poco a poco me acercaba a las puertas de Edoras.

Unas enormes puertas de madera decoradas con un gran caballo que estaba tallado se alzaban sobre mí, y aunque Rohan había tenido mucha riqueza, ahora la guerra había flaqueado este infortunio que impedía llevar una vida normal, que consistía en no estar amenazados por la reducción a cenizas del reino.

Y mientras me encaminaba a entrar en la ciudad, unos hombres armados me cerraron el paso con sus lanzas, y no me dejaron seguir mi camino.

La idea de entrar en la ciudad se redujo a la nada, al ver aquellos dos caballeros del rey, pude reconocer la vestimenta que mi padre también poseía, me cerraron el paso y me amenazaban punzantes con sus lanzas y con la mirada feroz clavada en mí.

-¿Quién sois?-. Dijo uno de los hombres, el que estaba en la derecha. -¿Y qué asuntos os traen a Edoras?-.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, y estoy aquí porque quiero entrar-.

-Señorita creo que eso no va a poder ser-. Dijo el hombre riendo entre dientes. Aunque no podía ver su cara, por un casco que llevaba cubriendo su rostro. –Son tiempos oscuros y peligrosos, nadie puede entrar así como así en la ciudad-

-Aquellos que luchan contra el enemigo harían bien en ayudar a sus aliados-.

-¿Dime cómo distinguir enemigo de amigo?-. Menciono por primera vez el hombre de la izquierda. –Por orden del rey ningún extraño puede entrar en la ciudad, así que decidme vuestro nombre-.

Me dije a mi misma que con esos humos no lograría jamás que me dejaran entrar, así que cedí ante la pregunta del soldado.

-Soy Rim hija de Andar-.

-¿Rim?-. Dijo el hombre de la izquierda. – Conozco ese nombre, ahora que veo tu rostro con determinación me doy cuenta de quién eres. Y al oír el nombre de tu padre, puedo recordar quien es, Rim ¿Dónde está tu padre, donde esta Andar?-.

-A caso le importa eso-. Entonces el hombre se quitó el casco y pude reconocer aquel rostro.

-Hama-. Exclame. Amigo de mi padre, compañero de batallas y soldado del rey.

Hama era el padre de mi mejor amigo Halez. Sorprendida por el encuentro baje de mi caballo y me acerque al hombre. –Decidme donde esta Halez-.

-En el Folde Oeste, ¿dónde si no iba a estar?-.

Trague saliva.

¿Iba a ser yo quien le dijera que posiblemente su hijo podría estar muerto? No podía hacer eso, pero dejar aquel hombre, amigo de mi padre, y padre de mi amigo, sin saber dónde estaba su hijo, eso sí que no lo podía hacer.

-¿Y dime porque tu no estas con ellos?

-Hama, han atacado el Folde Oeste-. Pude ver como los ojos del hombre se encharcaban. –No ha quedado nada, lo quemaron-.

El otro hombre que estaba en la derecha puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hama, pero aun así el hombre me miro con los ojos rojos. Y dijo:

-¿No sabes nada de él? ¿Y de mi mujer?-. Negué con la cabeza. El hombre se puso una mano en la frente y respiro hondo. -¿Y tu padre?-.

-Murió señor, llegaron de la emboscada a Isengard. Nadie sobrevivió-.

-¿Eres la única que ha sobrevivido en el Folde Oeste?-

-No, mucha gente huyo al Abismo de Helm, pero yo me escape antes de llegar-.

-¿Y qué te ha traído hasta aquí?-. Dijo Hama sin acabar de entender. – ¡Rim! ¿Por qué no estas con tu madre?-

-Eso no se lo puedo decir, tengo que hablar directamente con el capitán Eomer. Necesito que me escuche-.

-Eomer ha sido desterrado joven Rim hija de Andar-. Dijo él otro hombre, que apenas había dicho nada. – Ha partido de estas tierras con su ejército y nos ha privado de cualquier esperanza. Yo también conocía a tu padre. No podemos hacer que Eomer te escuche.

-¿Eowyn?-.

-La princesa ha avisado que no quiere hablar con nadie, está de luto por la muerte del heredero, el príncipe Theodred, pero dime joven ¿Qué es lo que te mueve en tus acciones?-. Pregunto el otro hombre.

-Estoy bajo un voto de silencio-. Suspire. –Pero al ver que sois de confianza contare que es de mucha importancia para el reino de que pueda hablar con Eowyn, ella debe escucharme, y debo hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo-. Asegure.

-Grima no nos dejara entrar a nadie-. Susurro Hama al otro hombre. –No podemos hacerla entrar en palacio sin que Grima la vea.

-No hace falta que la muchacha entre en el castillo, podemos hacer que Eowyn salga-.

-La princesa no saldrá-.

-Todo se puede intentar-. Se giró hacia mí. –Acompañadme-.

-Espera-. Hama, un hombre de melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y que se ondulaba a la altura de las orejas, se inclinó sobre el otro hombre cerrándole el paso, y cogiéndole por el hombro haciéndole retroceder. –Solo conseguirás que la arresten, o peor aún que la maten. Y a nosotros también-. Hizo una pausa, y dirigió sus claros ojos a mí. –Solo podrá entrar si se hace pasar por alguien del castillo.

-Es una locura. Dijo el hombre

Yo mantenía la mirada fija en Hama, y asimilaba su idea una y otra vez y aun así no conseguía convencerme por ninguna de las maneras.

-Solo así podrá entrar, solo así podrá pasar desapercibida, y hablar con la princesa en cualquiera de los momentos que ella este en el castillo. Solo podrá llevar a cabo esto si se cuela en el castillo y se hace pasar por doncella. Solo así podrás cumplir tu cometido Rim. Y podrás pasar la noche dentro y refugiarte en Medusen.

Entonces Hama me dejo paso, y pude atravesar la gran puerta que daba paso a un camino hasta el castillo, en lo alto de la colina.

-Rim bájate del caballo-, susurró el hombre

Me baje, y el cogió las riendas de Aldor mientras caminábamos.

Mientras subíamos por aquel camino, las casas antes vistas desde la lejanía se hacían visibles con la luz del mediodía. Casas de madera adornadas con dorsos de caballos en el tejado que se unían, como tradición de las casas de Edoras. Todas tenían esos tallados, simbolizando la estimación de Rohan hacia los caballos.

Entonces, sin decir ni una palabra, lleguemos a imponente catillo que se hacía de color oro con la luz del mediodía.

-Lleva el caballo al establo, yo la entrare por la puerta de personal.

Hama le dio la cuerda que tiraba del caballo a su compañero, y se alejó hacia los establos.

-¿Hama estáis seguro de que esto funcionara?

-No, pero no hay otra manera.

Los dos caminemos hasta la puerta trasera del castillo rodeándolo, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera.

Hama abrió la pequeña puerta que estaba entornada, y fue el primero en entrar, luego entre al cobertizo, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El camino era oscuro, un pequeño pasillo abandonado en la oscuridad y la suciedad del ambiente. A lo lejos se distinguía una amarilla luz, y un dulce sabor a carne se acerca.

'La cocina'-, pensé

-Rim querida, no hables ni digas nada, solo mantente a mi lado-. Susurro el hombre.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala en la que un fuego dentro de la rocosa pared iluminaba la estancia. Dentro del fuego había lo que aparentemente parecía un gran trozo de ternera, deshuesado y tostándose con las llamas.

Al otro lado una gran silueta se dibujaba manipulando algunos de los instrumento de la cocina. Estaba cortando patatas una gorda mujer, vestida con un gracioso delantal que hacía años podía haber tenido dibujado un bonito estampado.

Esta al ver al hombre dio un brinco, y se llevó la mano al pecho. Yo me mantenía detrás de él, y aparentemente la mujer no me había visto.

-Oh Hama sois vos-, la mujer tenía una graciosa y chirriona voz. -¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

Hama se apartó y me dejo a la vista. Pude contemplar el rostro de la mujer, cansado y con arrugas. El pelo canoso, y parcialmente marrón. Una gran papada, y una arrugada expresión.

Pude distinguir como su rostro cambiaba de un segundo a otro, aunque la mujer no sabía quién era, y tampoco sabía lo que hacia allí. El extraño comportamiento de Hama la sorprendió.

-¿Quién es Hama?

-Se llama Rim, es la hija de Andar-, dijo el hombre.

Solo al decir eso la mujer cambio la expresión de su cara. Me sorprendió mucho como el simple nombre de mi padre podía causar esa impresión.

Me sentía de lo más orgullosa.

-¿Alvar? ¿Y dónde está su padre?

-Murió. Han atacado el Folde Oeste Muriel-, la mujer volvió a encarar las cejas. –Tienes que infiltrarla en el castillo-.

-¿Qué?-, abrió los ojos.

-Tiene que hablar con la princesa, es algo muy importante.

-No, no y rotundamente no, Hama. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-, la gorda mujer salió de detrás de la mesa con una cuchara sopera de madera en la mano, y agitándola levemente. –La pena de ayudarla es la muerte. Si Grima se enterara.

-No se enterara Muriel.

Me sentía realmente estúpida, no podía hacer nada ante ella. Realmente estaba perdida. Gandalf se vería terriblemente traicionado. Y eso me dolía profundamente. ¿Qué iba hacer para hablar con Eowyn, si no podía entrar en el castillo?

-¿Qué gano yo?-, la mujer estaba dispuesta hacer un trato.

Hama me miro torciendo el gesto.

-Muriel estamos en el preludio de una maldita guerra. Si esta chica no cumple lo que tiene que hacer, todos moriremos-, Hama hizo una pausa, suspiro –Y te aseguro que tú serás la primera.

-¿Me estáis amenazando?

-No mi señora, solamente le aviso-, dijo majestuosamente Hama.

-Bien en ese caso, le buscare un empleo cercano a la princesa, pero si alguien se entera, toda la culpa caerá sobre vos Hama.

-Como vos queráis. Solo serán necesarios un par de días.

Hama se giró hacia mí y me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Rim, ahora iras con ella. Pero debes cuidar de ti misma. Me veras en el castillo esta noche en la primera guardia, pero evita ser vista por cualquiera que no sea la princesa.

Se giró hacia la gorda mujer, y le dijo: -Como le pase algo a ella, responderé en su lugar. Y dale una buena cena.

El hombre se volvió por el estrecho pasillo y yo me quede sola con la mujer, que por lo que había oído se llamaba Muriel

La mujer se acercó a mí, y se me plantó justo delante. Podía observar cómo me miraba desconfiando.

-Podría parar de hacer eso, es bastante molesto-, le dije sin pudor.

-Con que la niñita es atrevida y maleducada-, la mujer se encaró, -Parece mentira que seas hija de Alvar. Aunque ese tono y esa expresión son dignas de él.

-¿De que conocía vos a mi padre?

-Él estuvo destinada aquí durante muchos años, todos le conocíamos, era amigo de todos. Excepto de uno.

-¿Vuestro?

-No, arrogante mocosa.

-Discúlpeme.

En mi interior no me arrepentía, tenía que admitir que había sido bueno.

-Él jamás confió en Grima-, dijo la mujer mientras cogía un plato de madera, y con una gran cuchara ponía sobre este un caldo espeso con tropezones de carne.

-He ido hablar de él, pero ¿tan horrible es?

-Ha envenenado la mente del rey, o eso cree la gente. Otros en cambio difieren y creen que la locura la tiene el rey ya de por sí.

-¿Usted qué cree?

-¿Yo?-, la mujer se volvió a acercar a mí, y sobre la mesa que tenía al lado dejo el plato rebosante de estofado. -¿Qué importara lo que yo piense? Solo soy una cocinera, que apenas sale a luz del sol, salgo para servir al Rey la cena, pero hace años que no veo una bonita puesta de sol, o él resplandeciente alba-, la mujer llevaba sobre ella la pena de muchos años de melancolía. –Siéntate y come algo. Se te ve muy pálida.

Y al ver aquel palto allí, caliente, esperando para mí. Me abalance sobre él, cogí un pequeño taburete y me senté a la verita de la mesa. Sujete la cuchara y tan rápido como pude comencé a comer.

Poco a poco me sentía más reconfortada, sentía como mi estómago se llenaba, y como adquirían mis brazos y piernas más fuerza.

El estofado estaba realmente delicioso. –Muchas gracias señora.

Ella asintió.

-¿Porque no sale ahora del castillo?, está apunto de anochecer-, le pregunte sin entender porque no salía a ver una puesta de sol, si era lo que tanto deseaba.

-¿Quién le daría su cena a la princesa? ¿Quién le haría las camas, y prepararía su baño? ¿Quién la peinaría y la vestiría? Por muy valiente que se crea, ella sigue siendo una princesa. Y yo su sirvienta.

-¿No hay nadie más trabajando aquí?

-Grima ha echado a la mayoría de las chicas jóvenes que me ayudaban antaño, solo por pena me dejo el trabajo. Ahora solo estamos yo y una jovencita de la que Grima abusa. Pero hace días que no la veo.

¿Abusa? Se me puso la carne de gallina.

-No te asustes joven Rim, no te vera. Hablaras directamente con la princesa, pero para eso hemos de prepárate-, la mujer se acercó a mí. –Tienes que asearte, y buscaremos alguna ropa para que no llames la atención-, vacile por un segundo. Ella me vio. –No esperaras que te deje por el castillo en pantalones y con una cota de malla, si alguien te viera así, adiós a todo.

-¿Por qué ha decidido ayudarme?

-Según Hama, tú cargas con nuestros destinos.

-Mi misión no es la de salvar la tierra Media.

-No me refiero a eso Rim. Rohan está al borde del abismo-, bajo la vista al suelo. –Si tú nos has de ayudar, ¿porque yo no te puedo ayudar a ti?

La mire pensativa, que razón tenía, me dije.

-Gracias.

Asintió: -Vamos sígueme, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es lavarte bien-, la mujer señalo una pequeña habitación. –Metete ahí, hay un cubo y un par de esponjas limpias. Cuando acabes ya tendrás la ropa lista en esa silla.

Asentí, y me adentre en la pequeña habitación, tal y como Muriel había dicho, había un gran cubo rebosando de agua. Unas esponjas en uno de los estantes, y una pastilla sucia de jabón.

Que reconfortante fue pensar que ya estaba dentro, y que una parte de la misión estaba completa. Pero aun así, aun sentía la incertidumbre de que Eowyn no me escuchara. Pues habían algunas cosas que corrían en mi contra. ¿Y si Muriel me traicionaba? ¿Y si Grima me veía? ¿Y si me pillaban infraganti en el castillo? La idea de que todo fallara me producía un peso en la espalda que me hacía flaquear las piernas.

Decidí lavarme y dejar que todo pasara, y que todo llegara con el tiempo. Pues yo me había metido en esta situación, y era yo quien debía salir de ella.


End file.
